1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the field of art involved in die cutting or die trimming of preformed articles from a sheet of such articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem that often occurs when large quantities of parts are produced with high speed thermoforming equipment is how to separate a predetermined number of die cut members so that they may be packed for shipment. Several methods for solving this problem, to be discussed herein, each involve significant disadvantages as compared to the invention hereinafter disclosed in detail.
One method is to incorporate a ram-like device into the die cutter of a conventional die trimming machine which at a fixed time will force a stack of die trimmed articles (see FIG. 2) through a die so as to cause a distinct separation between one group of die cut articles from another group of such articles. The main problems of this method are that each trim tool requires a set of pusher tooling which may be lost on changing trim tools, and the machinery is subject to mechanical failure.
Another method is to make an identifying mark on selected members prior to die trimming or cutting so that, after trimming in the usual sequence, said selected members will define a group having a desired number of members. In practice, said marking is accomplished by spraying. This process, however, is messy in that it causes parts to stick together.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reliable method and machine for indexing groups of nestable trimmed articles in a stack.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which is easily adaptable to conventional die cutting machinery.
Other objects of this device will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art once the teachings of this disclosure are applied.